Dark Horse
by HimePoto
Summary: Iban de camino a buscar a Gray, pero una parada en Sabertooth le dio a Lucy la oportunidad de averiguar el extraño comportamiento de su compañero. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que era otra persona, y que además, la deseaba. [No-One-Shot] [Theory Lucy x E.N.D]
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Seré breve._

_Hace una semana mas o menos, leí en internet una teoría donde E.N.D se enamora de Lucy, siendo un ser aparte de Natsu, así como también siendo el mismo Natsu con sus recuerdos recuperados, y bueno ME ENCANTÓ LA IDEA. Es como que Natsu se roba a Lucy a sí mismo! Ñaca ñaca! Y quería leer un fic así! Pero no sabía bien como buscar, y no pillé e.e . Así que chan chan DECIDI HACER UNO. _

_Justo se me ocurrió escuchar por segunda vez, "Dark Horse" de Katy Perry, pero ahora me concentré mucho más en la letra, y sentí que le calzaba!_

_Traté de hacer lo más textual posible a la canción, pero ustedes saben, la historia a veces se escribe sola ( se pone rebelde) u_u_

_Así que, básicamente, esta inspirada en la canción "**Dark Horse".**_

_Espero les guste!_

_Continuare con mis otros fics, pero cuando la inspiración llega, hay que aprovecharla :c!_

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente fic posee contenido para mayores de 18 años. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

_**Disclaimer: FT le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. DANOS MAS NALU!**_

* * *

"_**Dark Horse"**_

Natsu escondía algo, lo podía sentir.

Seguía siendo un niñato que corría tras una pelea, pero había algo perturbante en su presencia, algo que la hacía sentir incómoda.

Y atraída al mismo tiempo.

No sabía si eran las miradas intensas y profundas que le dedicaba, los roces repentinos entre ambos, las promesas que no paraban de salir de su boca o el tono grave y lento con el que las decía.

Algo en él había cambiado, y le apremiaba averiguarlo.

Cuando llegaron a Sabertooth Natsu saludó a todo mundo con el ánimo de siempre, pero cuando vio a Rogue Cheney desaparecer tras una esquina éste se apresuró a interceptarlo y a llevarlo fuera.

Tres minutos después dónde Lucy aprovechó de ponerse al día con Yukino y Minerva, quién se disculpó por los GMG, Natsu volvió con una enorme sonrisa, contrastando al completo con el rostro enfurruñado de Rogue metros más atrás.

Happy y ella preguntaron curiosos qué había sucedido, y el chico nada más les informó que se quedarían a dormir esta noche en la ciudad para mañana partir temprano a una misión.

No alcanzaron a preguntar más, ya que Sting, con su enorme adquirida humanidad, no hacía otra cosa que gritar emocionado todo lo que harían y abrazar a los tres por igual.

Al parecer le había encantado la idea.

Los demás se contagiaron con el aire de festividad que empezaba a plagar el ambiente, pero Lucy sólo miraba inquisidora a su compañero.

¿Qué estaba tramando? Lo que sea que fuera, lo dejaría para después, no quería arruinar el ánimo súper feliz de Sting.

El día fue de locos.

Comieron, bebieron, compitieron y hablaron hasta caída la noche. La fiesta empezó tan temprano que a las 22:00 PM ya todos estaban rendidos.

Cuando Yukino le ofreció compartir habitación para dormir, Lucy decidió que necesitaba respuestas ahora, así que se disculpó ante ella y dijo no quería molestar, que pediría dormitorio en un hotel que hace tiempo deseaba entrar.

La pobre albina estaba tan cansada que no le siguió insistiendo y se despidió, pero una mueca graciosa en su cara hizo que Lucy se volteara y vea como Rogue trataba de arrastrar a su amigo Dragon Slayer escaleras arriba.

Natsu a un lado sólo los apuntaba y se reía, recibiendo improperios del pelinegro.

-¡Al menos ayúdame! ¡Es tu culpa por desafiarlo a una carrera por la ciudad!- Le increpaba Rogue.

Pero Natsu sólo se reía más, balbuceando cómo es que ahora Sting no podía aguantar ni siquiera tres cuadras.

Minerva apareció por las escaleras y cuando vio el estado de su Maestro sólo negó la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Mañana mismo empezará el entrenamiento, esto es demasiado- Se sacudió su lacio cabello suelto y levantó una mano para, probablemente, usar su magia y transportar al chico a su cama.

Pero Lucy tuvo una idea.

-¡Espera!-

Minerva dejó su mano suspendida y arqueó una ceja en confusión.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?-

Se acercó bajo la atenta mirada de los magos, incluso de Natsu, que había parado de reírse.

-Yo lo llevaré- Los demás se sorprendieron- Se lo debo- Explicó mientras sacaba sus Llaves.

-¿Se lo debes? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el pelirosado, con un rostro totalmente de no tener ni idea.

Pero Lucy percibió algo más.

_Impaciencia_

De repente se sintió muy enojada.

-Pasaron muchas cosas en el año que desapareciste- Le espetó sin quitarle la mirada.

Pudo apreciar como la expresión inocente y curiosa de su amigo cambiaba a una sorprendida.

Bien, no fue muy maduro de su parte el sacar el tema otra vez, y menos con gente inocente alrededor, pero aquella espina aún le picaba el corazón.

Suspiró, tratando de alejar las malas vibras y sonrió a los demás.

-Yukino ¿Puedes darme una mano?-

La chica miró de Natsu a Lucy y asintió. Invocó a Libra.

En un parpadeo, Sting volvió a ser el chico delgado y sensual antes de ésa maratón de comida.

-Sigue siendo sorprendente ver esto- Murmuró Minerva. Rogue y Yukino le dieron la razón.

Lucy empezó a calentar los brazos.

-Es mucho más pesado que tú incluso delgado ¿Cómo lo llevarás?- Dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza.

Lucy se rió en sorna.

-Ya te dije, he entrenado-

Y todos exclamaron totalmente sorprendidos cuando Lucy, sin pizca de esfuerzo, tomó a Sting como una princesa y subió hacia el segundo piso.

Natsu empezó a gritar asustado de que Lucy se había vuelto en un monstruo.

La chica bajó las escaleras como un rayo y le dio una de sus famosas patadas.

Natsu salió volando del gremio.

Lucy se disculpó ante los otros magos y se despidió.

Los demás se miraron y después sólo sonrieron.

Todo ese lío para que pudieran estar a solas.

* * *

-¡Me ha dolido Lucy!-

-¡Me llamaste monstruo!-

-¡Levantaste a Sting como si no pesara nada! ¡Me esperaría eso de Erza, no de ti!-

Lucy le mostró la llave de Taurus.

-No fui yo exactamente, tomé prestada la fuerza de Tauro cuando Yukino llamaba a Libra.-

Natsu parecía emocionado.

-¡Oh! ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¡Pelea conmigo Lucy!- Le dijo dando saltitos sin dejar de avanzar por las calles.

La chica sonrió algo divertida.

-De eso nada, la vez que te ofrecí un Match pasaste de mí, así que no será hasta que yo quiera-

-¡No seas así! ¡Me dejarás con las ganas!-

La chica siguió caminando e hizo que no lo escuchaba, pero eso sólo hacía que Natsu le insistiera con más vehemencia.

Que bueno que el tramo al Hotel no era largo, por lo que la pataleta no duró mucho.

-¿Y esto? –

Lucy se giró a verlo, agradecida que por fin haya dejado de gritar.

-Un Hotel, dormiré aquí esta noche.- Le respondió con simpleza.

Natsu parecía confundido.

-Pensé dormirías con Yukino, o en Sabertooth.-

-La verdad es que los dos dormiremos acá-

Estudió su reacción, esperando que no sospechara lo que se tenía entre manos, pero la cara de póker sólo le decía que aún no procesaba la información.

-Ah…. – Miró al hotel, luego a Lucy.- ¿Tu pagarás, verdad?-

Se aguantó las enormes ganas de darle otra patada.

-Sí-

-¡YOOOSH!- La tomó de la muñeca con el rostro más jubiloso que le haya visto desde que se reencontraron y la arrastró a la entrada- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Hay que aprovechar los lujos!-

Lucy se sonrojó un poco, más que nada porque no era un hotel de lujo, era uno normal, pero al parecer la percepción de su compañero había cambiado luego de vivir un año en la intemperie.

-Buenas noches ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Saludó la señora detrás del mesón de recepción.

-Buenas noches ¿Tiene habitaciones libres para ahora?-Lucy trataba de concentrarse en la señora revisando los registros, y no en el inquieto Natsu Dragneel a su lado.

-Sí, nos quedan varias de todos los tipos ¿Cuál necesita?-

-¡Una habitación para ambos!-

A Lucy casi se le cae la mandíbula.

-¡No lo decidas tu! – Se volteó a la empleada- Dos habitaciones individuales por favor-

-¡No no! ¡Sólo ocupamos una! –

La pobre señora sólo sonreía con amabilidad, esperando que ambos se pusieran de acuerdo.

-¡Anda Lucy, por los viejos tiempos!-

O que uno acabara cediendo.

* * *

Lucy encendió las luces del dormitorio con cara de pocos amigos. Natsu en cambio, empezó a registrar y tocar todo con entusiasmo.

-¡Ven acá Lucy! ¡El baño es enorme!- Le dijo Natsu desde el baño, suponía.

-¡Sólo quiero dormir!- Le respondió ella tirándose a la cama, la UNICA cama.

Maldito Natsu.

-¡Me bañaré primero!-

No entendía el alboroto por dormir en un hotel, pero él la estaba pasando bomba, y era bueno.

Menos mal Happy se quedó junto a Lector y Frosch, ambos siempre terminaban sacándole de quicio.

Escuchó el ruido de la ropa cayendo y del agua golpeando en la baldosa.

Le entraron ganas de hacer pis.

-¡Natsu! ¡Espera! ¡Déjame a mí primero!-

Se levantó apresurada y corrió a la habitación contigua, donde Natsu le daba la espalda, a punto de entrar al baño.

Lucy se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

¡Estaba desnudo!

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo pedí primero el baño!- Le contestó él molesto y sin nada de vergüenza. De pronto su rostro cambió a una sonriente- ¡Ya veo! ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?-

La chica le tiró su ropa y Natsu se giró para atajarla. Afortunadamente le alcanzó a cubrir la entrepierna antes que Lucy pudiera ver algo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo quiero ocupar el servicio!-

Y sin mirarlo más de lo necesario, se adentró al baño y cerró de un portazo.

¡Era un desvergonzado! Podían ser compañeros, pero la intimidad no era tanta para llegar a ésos extremos.

¿Cómo era posible que se desnude antes de ingresar al baño, con ella presente? ¡No tenía sentido común!

Aunque, bueno, ella era mujer después de todo, y aprovechando el incidente, pudo ver que Natsu sí que había ejercitado aquel año.

No podía negar el deleite de sus ojos al ver como, al atrapar la ropa, sus músculos se tensaron y relajaron de una manera bastante varonil, especialmente el de los brazos.

Un momento.

Se supone que iba a entrar a la ducha tal como lo encontró, pero no se había desnudado por completo.

Aún tenía esa venda envolviéndole el brazo derecho.

Bien, quizás estaba muy paranoica debido a la idea de que Natsu ocultaba algo, pero no lo podía evitar ¡Si hasta se había quitado su preciada bufanda!

¿Por qué no ésa venda?

¿Qué cubría esa maldita venda?

¿Qué escondía?

-¿Ya acabaste?-

Lucy le tiró el jabón apenas Natsu se asomó por la puerta y se terminó de subir las bragas.

* * *

Bien, en las tres horas siguientes no pudo averiguar nada, su única oportunidad fue cuando Natsu se metió al baño, pero su habilidad de espiar era tan deplorable como la de mentir.

El chico no sólo la había pillado, si no que la acusó de pervertida y se burló por media hora después.

Otra pelea fue cuando ella quiso ducharse, ya que Natsu decía que se aburría esperándola y advertía que iba a entrar.

Cuando acabó de secarse, cepillarse y ponerse la pijama, sintió que el cansancio de aquel día ajetreado le llegaba de golpe.

Su cuerpo se movió solito al dormitorio y cayó rendida en la cama.

Se olvidó de que debía compartirla con Natsu y cinco segundos después ya estaba dormida.

Pero de eso había sido hace casi dos horas, ahora, en la oscuridad de la habitación, inundada por las débiles luces de los faroles de las calles, Lucy no podía pegar ojo.

Estaba muy cansada, sí, pero los fuertes y desnudos brazos de Natsu no le ponían las cosas fáciles.

El muy lanzado estaba abrazándola por la espalda, sus brazos rodeando por completo su torso, justo, JUSTO, por sobre sus pechos.

¿Casualidad? No lo creía, no con éste pervertido con cara de inocentón.

Los primeros minutos trató de zafarse, o al menos de mover sus extremidades a un lugar de más confort para ella, pero los gruñidos que él lanzaba le acariciaban la oreja cada vez que ponía fuerza en desenredarse.

Suspiró derrotada, sonrojada y un poquitín feliz.

"¡Por los viejos tiempos!" había dicho.

Sí, ahora mismo sentía que todos esos meses habían sido un mal sueño, muy muy lejanos, aunque sólo hayan sido hace menos de una semana.

-Qué va…- Se dijo, acomodándose en la cama y acariciando los brazos de Natsu.

Y el roce de la tela la tensó.

¡La venda!

Lucy giró un poco la cabeza para ver que su compañero siguiera dormido y tragó saliva.

Bien, ahora era su oportunidad.

Con mucho cuidado empezó a tantear, buscando el inicio o final del vendaje, y cuando encontró una punta que sobresalía empezó a sentir ansias.

Lentamente comenzó a tirarla y pudo visualizar las vueltas que tenía, así que controlando incluso su respiración puso ambas manos a trabajar.

Pero una tercera apareció y la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucy?-

La voz lenta y ronca de Natsu era exquisita, pero auguraba problemas y temió.

Trató de explicarse, de buscar alguna excusa, pero un miedo irracional la atacó y sólo salían palabras torpes de su boca.

Los brazos de Natsu se desenroscaron de su cuerpo y sin pensarlo sacó sus piernas de la cama para salir huyendo, pero el chico la alcanzó a tomar de los hombros y girarla.

Quedaron frente a frente a unos centímetros de distancia, y Lucy podía jurar que las orbes de Natsu eran de un color carmesí.

-¿N-Natsu…?-

Dios, ni siquiera estaba segura que el hombre frente a ella fuera su amigo.

¡Quería irse!

-No temas Lucy, soy yo…- Le acarició la cabeza con dulzura- Y a la vez no…-

La maga abrió enormemente los ojos y ya no tenía miedo ¡Tenía terror!

-No seas así, sigo teniendo la misma apariencia ¿no?- Dijo él pareciendo ofendido- Si te calmas podré explicarte, te lo has ganado. Muy perspicaz, no me sorprende- Rió.

Era su mirada, la mirada de Natsu, juguetona, sincera, pero no era él. ¡No podía ser él!

El chico notó que la maga iba a gritar por ayuda y se adelantó.

Le cubrió la boca con la suya.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Vas a gritar?- Le susurró él separándose unos milímetros. Lucy hizo ademán de volver a pedir socorro pero él volvió a besarla, esta vez con más ahínco. Cuando se separó, la maga tuvo que boquear por aire – Te besaré hasta que no respires para la próxima, y no quiero llegar a eso- Dijo con un tinte de real preocupación.

-¿Dónde está Natsu?- Le exigió aún tratando de recuperar aire.

El chico parpadeó.

-¿No me has oído? Soy yo Lucy-

-¡Tú no eres él!-

-Claro que sí-

-¡Devuélvelo!-

El chico arrugó el ceño. Se estaba molestando.

-Déjame explicarte-

-¡Devuélvemelo!-

-¡SOY YO JODER!- Gritó sacudiéndola- ¿¡No lo notas?! ¡Soy yo! ¡Éste es mi verdadero yo!-

-¡No! ¡Quiero a Natsu!-

Con violencia la tiró contra la cama y se subió encima. Le gruñó a un palmo del rostro.

-¡ÉL TE ABANDONÓ! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA LO QUIERES?!-

-¡DONDE LO TIENES!-

-¡¿POR QUÉ LO QUIERES?!-

-¡LO NECESITO!-

La voz finalmente se le quebró y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control por sus mejillas.

Él pareció relajarse ante esto.

-No lo entiendo- Murmuró con un deje de dolor y odio- Él te abandonó Lucy, hace un año, cuando tú más lo necesitabas.-

Lucy no quería que eso le afectara, pero la espina empezó a clavarse más profundo en su corazón.

-Todos empezaron a tomar rumbos diferentes con sus compañeros, pero tú estabas sola- Continuó él. – Tu padre se fue, Michelle también, y tuviste que sacrificar a Aquarius-

La chica trató de ahogar un sollozo.

-Natsu también estaba dolido, como todos- Dijo tratando de sonar firme y comprensiva- Perdió a Igneel, por segunda vez, y para siempre.-

El chico arriba de ella se rió con burla.

-Sí, pero a él le gusta sufrir solo- Arrugó la frente- A ti no, él lo sabía, y aún así… se fue sin más- Susurró.

Lucy hizo ademán de empujarlo, pero con una velocidad asombrosa, él se incorporó y le tomó las muñecas, deteniéndola a medio camino.

-¿Es verdad, no?-

La maga desvió la mirada.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Soy yo-

-¡No lo eres!-

Estampó sus brazos en el colchón, a un lado de ella y le presionó con fuerza las muñecas.

-¿Te estarás tranquila de una puta vez? No me hagas hacer un conteo regresivo- Le murmuró, y cada palabra destilaba peligro.

Lucy tenía tanto miedo que temblaba, pero no quería rendirse, confiaba en sus camaradas, en Natsu.

-¡NATSUUUUUUU!-

Su boca fue cubierta con brusquedad por una mano, sintió su extremidad derecha libre y sin pensarlo, terminó de desenroscar la venda de hace rato.

La marca negra de Tártaros apareció frente a ella.

-¿Q-Qué…?-

Miró al sujeto con los ojos incrédulos y éste sólo suspiró.

-¿Por qué eres tan terca? Te dije que te explicaría, aunque yo quería hacerlo por las buenas.-

Se separó de ella y de la cama. Lucy sólo alcanzó a sentarse para cuando unas llamas la tomaron de piernas y brazos y la pegaron en la pared.

Estaban heladas y no quemaban.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-

La habitación se lleno de llamas rojas, potentes.

Natsu estaba a metros de ella, de pie, observándola.

La iluminación le dio a su rostro una expresión siniestra.

-Soy Natsu, Lucy- Levantó su brazo con la marca del Gremio Oscuro- Y a la vez no- Una sonrisa oscura se pintó en sus labios- Mi nombre completo es Etherius Natsu Dragneel.-

-E.N.D… -

¡No podía ser cierto!

-Sí, soy un Demonio, el más poderoso de los libros de Zeref. Mi misión en este mundo es asesinarlo- Apretó su puño- Y lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera por aquel dragón, Igneel-

Lucy apretó los dientes. Definitivamente no era Natsu, él no hubiera dicho el nombre de su ser más querido con ésa rabia profunda.

Éste pareció notarlo.

-No lo malinterpretes, también lo quería, fue mi padre- Arrugó la expresión- Pero él me bloqueó, me encerró, y gracias a eso, se desarrolló otra personalidad en mi cuerpo.-

-Natsu…- Murmuró, empezando a entender.

-Sí, Natsu, sólo Natsu- Escupió- Obviamente el plan de Igneel era éste, que "yo" aprendiera a querer y apreciar a los humanos, entonces cuando el momento llegara, cuando por fin despertara…-

-Tendrías un conflicto-

E.N.D sonrió.

-Listilla.-

-Entonces… ahora que has despertado… - Tragó saliva- ¿Qué harás?-

El chico se puso serio nuevamente y la miró a los ojos.

-Me gustaría follarte-

¡¿Qué?!

-¿D-Disculpa?-

Él volvió a sonreír a la par que el rostro de la maga se teñía de un rojo comparable a sus llamas.

-El beso de hace rato realmente me ha encendido ¡Oh! Ésa frase es mía, por cierto- Su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza y eso sólo hizo avergonzar más a la chica- Tienes un cuerpo precioso Lucy, y ése par de cosas de ahí me encantan en particular-

-¡C-Cállate!-

Su cerebro al parecer estaba atontado, pues no sabía si lo que sentía era miedo o ansiedad.

Él arqueó la ceja ante su papable confusión y Lucy se mordió el labio ¿Podía leerle la mente o qué?

-No te violaré- Le dijo con seriedad y se acercó a ella. Estaban a la misma altura.- ¿Sabes? Los Demonios de Zeref tienen un deseo intrínseco.-

-Matar a Zeref- Respondió Lucy tratando de obviar sus nervios por la cercanía.

-Sí, es el único motivo por el que fuimos creados, pero…- Apoyó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica y escondió su cara en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Lucy sintió su cálido aliento y tembló- Gracias a las vivencias que he tenido, que mi otro "yo" ha tenido, tengo un deseo más grande y poderoso.-

-¿C-Cuál es?-

El chico le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y se movió a su rostro. Sus ojos carmesí se veían turbios.

-Tú- Se apegó más a su cuerpo. Lucy podía sentir el subir y bajar de su pecho en el suyo propio- No me importa Zeref, no me importa el gremio, sólo quiero que estés conmigo.-

Lucy no sabía qué hacer, o cómo sentirse. Éste chico que le sonreía y se le declaraba no era quien esperaba fuera, no era su estúpido y sincero amigo de misiones. Era un Demonio, podía sentir la magia negra emanando en cada centímetro de él.

Pero su cuerpo no estaba cooperando.

Y como temía, él pareció sentirlo.

-¿Por qué tratas de aparentar que no te gusta? Sé que no me quieres Lucy, pero al menos haré que me desees-

Vio como caminaba hacia atrás y se mantuvo alerta.

-¿Desearte? ¿A qué te refieres?-

E.N.D rió con burla y Lucy no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy guapo.

-Todos vosotros, los de Fairy Tail, son tan inocentes para éste tipo de situaciones- Se sacó su chaqueta sin mangas bajo los ojos bien abiertos de Lucy- Pero en ti se ve adorable.-

-¿¡Q-Q-Q-Qué haces?!-

-No sé si Natsu en algún momento te pareció atractivo- Se agarró el cinturón de tela que mantenía el pantalón en su lugar y sonrió con picardía.- Pero al lado mío, él es un niño.-

Lucy quería gritarle que se detuviera, pero el filtro cerebro-boca le falló al completo.

El pantalón blanco cayó al suelo y el chico lo lanzó con el pie a algún lugar fuera del campo de visión de Lucy.

Estaba desnudo, en todo su esplendor, y con el miembro erecto y apuntándola.

La maga se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

¡Era enorme!

-Lucy- Le dijo con el tono más sexy que hubiera escuchado nunca. Instintivamente trató de cerrar los muslos pero las ataduras de llamas se lo impidieron- Quiero follarte- Repitió.

¡Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios!

-¡Dijiste que no me forzarías! –

-Y no lo haré- Levantó una mano y las llamas que carcomían el dormitorio se arremolinaron en las paredes para luego aminorar la intensidad.

De repente, la habitación parecía que era iluminada por tenues candelabros en las paredes.

Lucy no entendía.

-El ambiente es importante- Explicó él- Ya verás como vendrás a mí.-

La chica apretó los dientes.

-¡N-No seas arrogante!-

Pero él solo sonrió con sorna.

-Es una promesa Lucy.-

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza y la cama apegada a la pared se deslizó con violencia hasta ponerse detrás de él. El chico se sentó, sin dejar de mirarla, y se agarró el miembro.

Si antes estaba roja, ahora la cara de Lucy echaba humo.

-Me encanta la idea de corromperte ¿sabes?-

-Q-Que... ah… ¿Qué? … Tu… -

Definitivamente sus neuronas no estaban cooperando, todo su cuerpo estaba concentrado en Natsu y en su mano y en cómo subía y bajaba por todo el largo de su entrepierna.

Los músculos de su brazo y de su abdomen se marcaban a cada movimiento, y por si fuera poco, el chico empezó a dejar escapar suaves suspiros.

Intentaba, de verdad intentaba, mirar a otro lado, pero no podía.

-Lucy….- Gimió con voz ronca y posando sus ojos somnolientos en los chocolates de ella.- Mierda, pensé que tendría más control pero ahora sólo quiero tocarte.-

-¿T-Tocarme?-

Su voz salió entrecortada y pesada sin desearlo. Estaba siendo afectada por la imagen de Natsu, no, E.N.D masturbándose frente a ella.

-Sí, quiero acariciar ése bonito cuerpazo que te gastas y escucharte gritar- Le gruñó sin vergüenza.

Lucy sentía que respiraba con mayor dificultad y que la habitación se acaloraba ¿Era ella o las llamas?

-¿Qué quieres hacerme?- Preguntó con cautela, diciéndose que era para asegurarse de que no le hiciese daño y no por el morbo que le causaba la situación.

-Quiero masajear y chupar ese par de delicias que traes- Le dijo él tocándose con más fuerza- Quiero besarte toda, especialmente entre medio de las piernas- Jadeó- Joder Lucy, tú y tu maldita manía de usar faldas cortas me ha estado volviendo loco estos días. ¿Tienes idea las ganas que he tenido de mordisquear ésas piernas?-

Lucy soltó un gemido y cerró los ojos, avergonzada y excitada.

Irremediablemente todo lo que él le decía se visualizaba en su cabeza, y era exquisito.

Empezó a mover sus piernas intranquila.

-¿Qué más? ¿Qué más quieres hacerme?- Le exigió con la mente desconectada de su sentido de raciocinio.

El demonio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

-Quiero meterte y sacarte esto hasta que te olvides de cómo te llamas-

Lucy vio como se masajeaba su miembro con tranquilidad, desde las bolas hasta la punta rosada y húmeda.

Se relamió los labios.

-Quiero probarla-

-¿Ah si?-Se levantó de la cama sin dejar de tocarse y se acercó con lentitud a la chica- ¿Mucho?-

Tomó la punta y la restregó en la entrepierna de ella, por sobre su pijama.

Aun así, Lucy pudo sentir lo caliente y suave que era.

-Libérame- Murmuró.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si te libero?-Dio un paso más y se apegó a ella. Lucy pudo sentir toda la longitud de su miembro en su vientre.

-Tocarte, voy a tocarte- Le espetó con impaciencia.

-Buena chica-

Las llamas desaparecieron de pronto y Lucy pudo tocar el suelo, pero antes de cualquier cosa, el chico la giró y la pegó contra la pared.

-Pero antes quiero que me cuentes algo- Le susurró apegado a su espalda.- Antes dijiste que le debías un favor a ése Dragon Slayer.-

-¿Sting?- Jadeó Lucy.

Le embistió por detrás con violencia y la maga lanzó un quejido.

-No digas su nombre cuando estés toda excitada- Le regañó él. La tomó de la cintura y restregó su cadera en su trasero. Ambos empezaron a perder el control de sus respiraciones- ¿Qué favor le debías Lucy?-

-Nada de importancia- Echó el trasero hacia atrás para ahondar la caricia, pero Natsu la inmovilizó con el agarre en la cintura y le gruñó en el oído.

-No te moverás hasta que me contestes todas mis preguntas.-Agarró el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes- Ahora ¿Qué favor?-Le murmuró.

La maga gimió.

-Me salvó de unos hombres que querían propasarse.- Trató de acercar su mano hasta la entrepierna de él pero éste la detuvo- Déjame tocarte-

-No he terminado- Dejó la mano contra la pared, arriba de su cabeza.- ¿Por qué has querido que durmamos en el hotel?-

-Estabas extraño, quería que estuviéramos a solas…-

El chico se separó un poco de su rostro.

-¿Ibas a interrogarme?- No escondió la incredulidad.

-Algo así…-

Rió bajito y volteó a la maga, dejándolos cara a cara.

-Eres sorprendente Lucy…- La tomó del trasero y la levantó. La chica por inercia enroscó las piernas en su cintura y se apoyó en sus hombros.- Me quedaré contigo-

-¿Te gusto?-

-Te adoro- Corrigió. La tumbó en la cama y se posicionó arriba- Soy capaz de lo que sea por ti Lucy, lo que sea- La besó con calma- Y de todo-

La chica sintió el pulso acelerado, pero de la emoción. Era la primera vez que se sentía especial.

-Házmelo-

El chico la miró con atención.

-¿El qué?-

-El amor-

Natsu soltó una carcajada.

-No Lucy, no te haré el amor-Le agarró un pecho por sobre la ropa, y en un segundo, llamas se arrastraron por el pijama de la chica y desaparecieron. Estaba desnuda- Te follaré, duro-

Y volvió a besarla, ahora con locura.

Sus lenguas se batieron a duelo y los jadeos inundaron el dormitorio.

No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos mientras mordían y besaban los labios del otro, hasta que Natsu tomó un pecho de ella y lo masajeó con fuerza.

Lucy gimió con más fuerza.

-Joder Lucy, son tan blandas y suaves- Abandonó su boca y se dirigió al otro pecho.- No sabes las ganas que he tenido de esto-

La chica chilló de placer cuando él se metió un pezón a la boca y empezó a succionar.

-¡A-Ahhh!- Le abrazó la cabeza, hundiendo más al demonio en su torso.

-Eso eso, grita para mí- Exhaló extasiado al tiempo que movía la cadera encima de ella.

Sus sexos rozaban y la humedad lo hizo todo más placentero.

Lucy empezó a moverse frenética contra él.

-¿Quieres que la meta? –

-¡Sí!- Gritó sin dudar.

-Prométeme algo Lucy-

Se separó de ella y de sus pechos. Lucy lo miró desconsolada por la repentina pérdida de calor.

El chico se dirigió a su entrepierna y para sorpresa de ella, ansiaba lo que vendría ahora.

-Seré el único para ti ¿Oíste?- Le acarició los pliegues de la vagina con los dedos y Lucy echó la cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Delicioso!- No habrá ningún otro, ni siquiera "ése" Natsu- Rozó su clítoris con el pulgar y la chica se sobresaltó- Mírame-

La chica obedeció.

-No soy tu compañero de misiones, no el de años pasados- Acercó su rostro más a su entrada y Lucy sólo veía sus ojos clavados en ella- Soy E.N.D, el Natsu de hace una semana, el que volvió por ti- Su aliento rozaba tortuosamente su humedad y Lucy empezó a respirar por la boca- Mételo en esa cabeza tan brillante que tienes. Quiero que sepas quién es el que te volverá loca-

Y la besó. Ahí. En su zona más sensible y receptiva.

La maga volvió dejar caer su cabeza, con brusquedad, contra el colchón, y gimió, jadeó y gritó el nombre del chico que le chupeteaba y lamía su entrepierna.

-¡Joder, joder, joder!- Natsu la tomó de las caderas y le enterró los dedos. Los sonidos que soltaba la chica no hacían más que ponerlo más y más caliente. Metió su lengua y la movió con violencia dentro suyo.

Lucy se mordió el labio y gritó con la boca cerrada. ¡Eso le estaba sacudiendo el cerebro! Necesitaba más, más profundo, más fuerte, más todo.

Apretó la cabeza del chico entre sus muslos y le tomó de los cabellos, desesperada.

Natsu estiró los brazos y empezó a tocar sus pechos y apretar los pezones.

-¡Natsu! ¡Ah!- Iba a llegar al clímax, y como estaba aprendiendo a conocer, el chico se percató.

-¡No, no!- Se separó de golpe y la chica sollozó infeliz- ¡Terminaremos juntos, maldición!-

La cargó como si no pesara nada y la posicionó a horcajadas de él. Se sentó en la cama y la miró con respiración entrecortada.

-Lucy, Lucy- Le llamó ansioso- Es tu primera vez, y estoy que me vuelvo loco de ganas por metértela, así que mejor hazlo tú-

Ni siquiera lo pensó.

Se apoyó en sus hombros y levantó un poco el trasero para acomodarse, y sin perder vista el uno del otro, se sentó.

Ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y luego gimieron con fuerza.

-Mierda, está caliente y mojado, muy mojado- Gruñó- Aún no está todo adentro.-

-¡¿No?!-

Natsu pareció divertido.

-No Lucy, así que apresúrate- Movió un poco sus caderas y ambos suspiraron.

La maga empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, cada vez un poco más fuerte, un poco más profundo.

No podía parar de lanzar sonidos de placer, aquella cosa grande, ardiente y palpitante se sacudía con cada bajada que hacía y eso la elevaba al cielo.

-Lucy, te adoro, de verdad- La chica lo miró sin dejar de moverse. Tenía el rostro sudoroso y su ceño estaba arrugado- Pero no aguanto-

Y sin decir nada más, la tomó de la cadera y la subió y bajó de un sopetón al mismo tiempo que el embestía hacia arriba.

El dolor recorrió como un relámpago por todo su sistema nervioso y se quejó.

Natsu la miró con un atisbo de disculpa, pero rápidamente cerró los ojos para sentir de lleno el placer que lo invadía a él, y que en la tercera estocada, le bañó a ella.

-¡Más, más! –

Gritó abrazándose a la espalda ancha y caliente de su compañero.

Natsu la obedeció y su agarre y embestidas tomaron más fuerza y velocidad.

Lucy sentía las pelotas de él golpearle el trasero y la estimulaba hasta la médula.

Los jadeos del chico eran como música para ella, y la excitaba. Empezó a moverse a la par de él y enterró las uñas en la carne cuando Natsu agachó su cabeza para chupetear y morder sus pechos.

-¡Eres mía, mía, mía!-Farfullaba con el poco aire que tenía, y eso la incitó a caer con más violencia.- ¡Mierda Lucy!-

Las llamas alrededor de la habitación empezaron a moverse y agitarse incontrolablemente por las paredes y techo.

Todo era rojo, naranjo y acalorado.

Natsu se giró con Lucy aún encima y la aplastó contra la cama.

La embistió totalmente poseído por la lujuria, su vista nublada y oscura se perdía en la de ella.

-¡Di que eres mía!-

-¡Soy tuya, soy tuya!-

Le dio un azote en una nalga y Lucy gimió.

-¡De quién eres!- Le gritó.

-¡Tuya!-

-¡¿Quién?!-

-¡Natsu!-

Le dio otra nalgada que resonó en la habitación.

\- ¿¡El qué te abandonó?!- Gruñó masajeando un pecho de ella con brusquedad.

La chica arrugó las sabanas en sus manos.

-¡No!-

-¡¿Lo quieres?!-

-¡No!-

-¡¿Lo necesitas?!-

-¡Mierda, no, lo odio! – Dirigió su vista vidriosa de deseo y placer a su rostro- ¡Lo odio, lo odio!-

E.N.D se agachó y apegó por completo a ella. La penetró moviendo las caderas en círculos, y Lucy podía sentir el roce de su clítoris con el vello exquisito de él.

Se abrazó de piernas y brazos a él, deseosa, desesperada.

-Bien, ahora prepárate para la mejor cabalgata de tu vida- Le agarró con fuerza por ambas nalgas y Lucy lo vio, expectante- ¿Estas lista?-

La chica sólo lo besó con ahínco.

Natsu se levantó, y sin dejar de besarla, la estampó contra la pared.

-Mírame Lucy, no cierres los ojos- La chica obedeció- Quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras-

Y empezó a embestirla de nuevo, con más fuerza, con más pasión.

Las llamas a su alrededor se volvieron desquiciadas y el crepitar ahogaba los gritos de Lucy.

La habitación era un caos, parecía una tormenta de fuego, una tormenta de calor y gemidos.

Perfecto.

-¡Joder Lucy, voy a acabar!-

Todo se volvió más frenético, las respiraciones, los latidos, los gemidos.

Lucy veía llegar un clímax intenso y maravilloso, lo estaba palpando.

-¡MÍA!-

Hasta que sintió como Natsu encajaba su boca a su cuello y lo chupaba.

-¡ARGH! ¡NATSU!-

¡Todo eran tan increíble! Su cuerpo no podía manejar tanto placer, sus manos no sabían donde quedarse quietas.

Iba a terminar, y por como respiraba Natsu, él también.

-¡MÍRAME!-

Y se centró en aquel chico, Demonio, Mago, lo que sea.

Su cara estaba desconfigurada de lujuria, como quizás estaba el de ella. Sus ojos carmesí estaban oscurecidos y dos grandes flamas a cada lado de su cabeza danzaban a la par que su cabello.

Y con una explosión de llamas, gritos y calor, ambos se besaron sin cerrar los ojos y se corrieron.

Lucy sentía un líquido ardiente llenarle el vientre, y Natsu le mordió el labio en cuanto sintió que su miembro era bañado por algo tibio y delicioso.

-Creo que es algo tarde…- Dijo él respirando sonoramente- … pero ahora que eres mía, no puedes echarte para atrás.-

Lucy estaba tan exhausta que sólo asintió sin entender realmente, y cayó dormida.

El fuego desapareció y todo volvió a su natural oscuridad.

Natsu abrazó a la chica para sostenerla mejor y la llevó a la cama nuevamente. La arropó a ella y a él y se dispuso a descansar, sin salir de su interior.

Cara a cara, la estuvo observando dormitar y suspirar.

De pronto su expresión cambió a una concentrada.

Se rió despacio.

-¿La has oído? Te odia-Silencio. Rodó los ojos- No la manipulé ¿Has visto todo? Ella dijo e hizo lo que ha pasado solita-

Arrugó el ceño y gruñó. De mala gana se separó de Lucy y fue camino al baño.

Sin encender la luz fue hasta el espejo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Dices todo eso porque estás que te mueres de celos- Habló hastiado mirando su reflejo, quien le devolvía una mirada furiosa y le gritaba.- Sí, le mentí sobre ti ¿Y qué?-

Su reflejo golpeaba el cristal con lo que parecía mucha fuerza, pero no había sonido ni movimiento del espejo.

El demonio bufó cansado.

-Acabo de follarme a la chica que me encanta así que dejaremos esto hasta acá.-

El reflejo abrió los ojos con pánico y gritó.

E.N.D sonrió, oscuro.

-Lucy ya no es tuya, la abandonaste, y ella te odia. Puedo tocarla, besarla y hacer que grite cuanto quiera- Más improperios rebotando en su mente.- ¿De verdad crees eso? Que le hubiera dicho la verdad, de que tú, Natsu Dragneel, aún estás vivo, no hubiera cambiado mucho el curso de las cosas-

Su reflejo se cubrió de llamas y se tiró contra el cristal.

-Es inútil, estás dentro de mí. Es tu turno de dormir, yo ya estuve 17 años-Se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano, despidiéndose.- Bueno, hasta otro día. Disfruta las vistas, porque es lo único que te queda –Se detuvo- Ah, tenías razón, Lucy si se dio cuenta de mi pequeño teatro, felicitaciones- Lo miró de reojo- Lástima que no haya acabado como querías, aunque como te dije, fue tu culpa. No debiste haberte ido, hijo de Igneel.

Y regresó a la cama, donde Lucy aún dormitaba.

-Llenaré tu precioso corazón de oscuridad, Lucy- Susurró el chico. Le acarició la mejilla con cariño.- Así serás solo mía. No necesitarás amigos, espíritus o un gremio, sólo a mí…- Le dio un beso casto en los labios.-… ni siquiera necesitarás un mal recuerdo como lo fue Natsu Dragneel.-

Natsu, desde un lugar oscuro y vacío, veía como Lucy sonreía en sueños ante lo dicho por E.N.D. Gritó su nombre hasta que sus pulmones no dieron más, pero no había caso.

En ése lugar, ni siquiera él escuchaba su propia voz.

* * *

_Ay Dios Mio! Me ha salido bastante largo para ser un One-Shot D: _

_Ojalá mis capítulos fueran asi xD._

_Me siento tentada a hacerlo fic de varios capítulos, pero terminaré mis demas historias... o no?_

_La tentacioooooooooon!_

_Espero les haya gustado, gente bonita, y espero que no haya sido muy cochino para sus pobres mentes castas y virginales (?)_

_Hasta la otra!_

_Las quiero! c:!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yosh! Cómo dice el Summary ( Decía) éste iba a ser un One-shot, pero varios querían continuación, y la pensé mucho, más que nada porque con ésta serían 4 historias en progreso... ¡PERO YO TAMPOCO PUDE RESISTIRME A UN END!NATSU ! _

_Así que aquí tienen mis queridos lectores nOn ._

_El capítulo de hoy será cortito, para plantear los dramas que tendrá el fic, espero que les guste el rumbo que tomará!_

_Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! Me hacen muy feliz, no saben cuánto! Un abrazo virtual para todos ustedes! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Los quiero!_

**_Disclaimer: FT es obra y gracia de Hiro Mashima, que este Domingo nos dará un capítulo con cover a color y 31 páginas! Esto me da mala espina pero de igual forma tengo ansias!_**

* * *

"_¡LUCYYYYY!"_

La maga abrió los ojos asustada y se sentó en la cama con rapidez, mirando para todos lados.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, me pareció oír… ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES DESNUDO EN MI CAMA?!-

Natsu levantó una ceja en confusión.

-Primero que nada, no es tu cama, es _nuestra _cama, y segundo…- la apuntó con un dedo- … tú también estás desnuda.-

Lucy se miró y, efectivamente, no tenía nada más que las sábanas cubriéndole pobremente la entrepierna. Se volvió a acostar y se tapó hasta la cabeza, chillando.

Natsu sólo bostezó y se apoyó en un brazo, contemplando el bulto de la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso has olvidado todo lo que hicimos anoche?-

-¡No sé de qué hablas!- Se escuchó el grito de Lucy bajo las frazadas.

-Qué cruel eres, yo nunca lo olvidaré-

-¡Sigo sin entenderte!-

-Cómo es que gritabas mi nombre una y otra vez…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Ése movimiento de caderas ¡Uff!-

-¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Creo que mis labios siguen hinchados por toda la acción de hace unas horas-

Lucy se destapó y miró incrédula a su compañero con el rostro ardiendo.

-¡¿No fue un sueño?!-

El chico sonrió con picardía y se acomodó de frente, dejando su espalda al descubierto.

Lucy no lo podía creer.

-¿Ves esos rasguños? Los has hecho tú-

-¿T-Todos…?-

-Todos-

-Yo… yo… -

Natsu volvió a su posición de lado, más cerca de Lucy.

-No me duele, de hecho me gustan…- Le susurró. La chica lo miró, culpable.

-Te he herido, no quiero eso…-

-Pshh, Lucy, eso sólo demuestra lo bien que lo pasaste, y lo bueno que soy-

Lucy volvió a sonrojarse de vergüenza.

-¡E-Eso no signifique que esté bien!-

-Ok, si te hace sentir mejor, tú estás más o menos igual-

-¿Qué…?-

-Ve al baño, hay un espejo de cuerpo completo-

La maga, curiosa y un poco asustada, usó la sábana para cubrirse y fue al baño, cerró la puerta y se contempló en el enorme espejo.

-No… puede… ser…-

Su cuello, clavícula, hombros, pechos y muslos estaban con al menos 2 chupetones y pequeñas marcas de dientes; la más visible y preocupante era una casi coloreada de morado en el lado derecho de su cuello.

"_¡MÍA!"_

El recuerdo de aquel momento, en donde el orgasmo los bañaba a los dos, dónde Natsu la embestía contra la pared y le mordía le atacó como un relámpago.

Lucy volvió a excitarse.

Lo de anoche parecía un sueño, pero al mismo tiempo era tan vívido, tan explosivo y candente que era imposible que lo haya sido. Las manos calientes de Natsu aún calaban en su piel, y sus gemidos aún taladraban sus oídos.

Se giró para verse la espalda, que seguía inmaculada, no así sus nalgas, aún rosadas por los palmazos del chico.

"_¡De quién eres!"_

Sus piernas se movieron inquietas, aguantando el deseo de abrirse un poco.

-No, esto está mal, muy mal…- Se decía Lucy tratando de meter algo de razón en su cabeza, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba. Lo sucedido con Natsu era demasiado tentador como para no repetirlo.

De pronto Lucy recordó algo crucial: Ése no era Natsu.

-Sí lo soy Lucy ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?-

La chica dio un paso atrás y se puso en guardia. Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado… el chico frente a ella no era su amigo, era un Demonio con el aspecto de él.

No sabía cómo, pero E.N.D parecía leer sus pensamientos, por lo cual no preguntó porqué la cara de molestia.

-Mierda ¿Es en serio? No tengo el aspecto de él ¡Soy él!-

-Natsu nunca hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste anoche-

-Claro que no, él es un idiota, y no te quiere como yo-

Lucy se sorprendió.

"_No me importa Zeref, no me importa el gremio, sólo quiero que estés conmigo"_

Es verdad… E.N.D se le había confesado anoche. Lucy se puso más firme, tratando de convencerse que sentirse bien por eso no era correcto.

-Eres un Demonio, no puedes querer, sólo dijiste todas esas cosas para hacer cosas sucias conmigo-

La chica se arrepintió enseguida de soltar esas palabras cuando vio los ojos dolidos del chico y trató de acercarse.

-Natsu yo…-

-Olvídalo, ya larguémonos, tenemos una misión-

Natsu entró por completo al baño y echó a andar la ducha, sin mirarla. Lucy volvió a intentar hablar, pero el chico la interrumpió cortante.

-¿Sigues aquí? Pensaba que podíamos bañarnos juntos, pero ya no me apetece, así que sal de una vez-

-Pero…-

-¡LARGO!-

El edificio se sacudió con fuerza, haciendo que Lucy perdiera el equilibrio y cayera fuera del baño. La puerta se cerró con un fuerte portazo frente a ella.

El lugar dejó de temblar al instante y los gritos de los demás clientes del hotel se fueron apaciguando, pero Lucy no los escuchaba realmente.

Su corazón que antes latía descontrolado, ahora lo hacía dolorosamente.

-Estaba… llorando…-

* * *

_D: ... ( Lucy Mala!)_

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**cari: **Mi mente dejó de ser casta cuando descubrí FanFiction xD. Bueno, al final me decidí y lo haré fan fic! Aquí está~~~! Este capítulo no tuvo Lemon, pero el próximo tendrá, 1313. ME TARDE PERO AQUI ESTA! :DD_

**_vale-fullbuster:_**_ Awwww! Lees mis otros fics ;O; . *ABRAZOTE* Muchas gracias~~~! Aquí la conti, espero te haya gustado, aunque sea cortita c: ._

**_Pleyades:_**_ No sé porque me molesto en responderte, quizás ni la leas, mal amigo! Y hazte una cuenta! 77! _

**_Lucy31:_**_ Cuando leí "Coooooool" Pensé en Jayson xD Hum! No sé cuando aparecerá Natsu ( NUESTRO NATSU) pero por ahora, será más concentrado en E.N.D y Lucy; cómo dije, no tenía pensado hacerlo fic, veamos que sale, pero repito, Natsu sufrirá, no tengas muchas esperanzas que gane, jejejej A_A . _

_Los quiero! Bonita semana! Nos vemos en Golden! ( Para quien lo lee e.e )_


End file.
